Cherish the Day
by Richess SpikeLover
Summary: Challenge response. Buffy travels to Spike's past.
1. Parts 1 to 8

**

**

Cherish The Day 

Parts 1-8   
  
  
  
  
**Authors:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards and Hilary a.k.a. SpikeLover Uk  
**Email:** spikeloverrichess@hotmail.com   
** Summary: **Buffy gets sent back in time. A Buffy/William ship. Set after the Intervention.   
**Disclaimer: **All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy productions and everyone else but US. But we do own George Knightly, Mrs. Kingston (William's mum), Elizabeth Darcy, Mr. Fitzwilliam, Arakor demons, Henry Travers, Croec demons, Mary Elton and Robert.  
**Song: **Cherish The Day by Sade & My Way By Limp Bizkit  
**Distribution:** Please ASK (e-mail above). Author's Sites: Death Marked Love & Strictly Fic  
**Author's notes:** The fic is a response to the Challenge issued By Dru 19 on JM.com. Hope it was what you looking for Dru 19. :-). Also thanks to Python Chick for betaing the original CTD. And a special thanks to Esme for betaing the revised version.  


Challenge specifics:

1.Buffy goes in the past for some reason   
2. Of course she ends up in 1880 London  
3. She meets William they fall in love and she prevents him form being killed by Dru. (fic must contain a William/Buffy love scene, of course, because I'm a big romantic, and a little bit naughty.:)  
4. Then I would prefer that she will not go back to the future again, and decides to stay with William, but you can surprise me with another ending.:)  


Revised Version: Nov. 2001

_____________________________________________________________________________

** _ Part 1_**

Buffy was totally unprepared for what she was about to face. Giles had warned her that the group of Arakor demons inhabited Sunnydale and that they were extremely dangerous. Buffy didn't exactly plan on running into them but it just sort of happened.

After staking four vampires, the demons seemed to appear out of thin air. She turned around to see six of the human-formed demons surround her. They all had straight, deep purple hair and pale white skin. Giles' words resonated in her ears.__

'There isn't much written about them, because most of the people that they have battled against seem to disappear.'

"Well isn't this cute." Buffy started sarcastically.

"You will be our biggest challenge, Slayer. We will appease him. We will send you to him." They droned on in unison.

Buffy felt a little nervous as their raspy, uniformed voices left their mouths simultaneously.

"And where is this *him*? We doesn't he come and get me?" Buffy quipped trying to sound confident as the cemetery began to fill with a light purple mist.

One of the Arakor demons grabbed her from behind and she threw him off of her back, using all of her Slayer strength. The demon hit a tree, snapping its neck. The next thing she saw was the demon desolving into a pile of purple slime.

"Well that wasn't too hard," Buffy thought as two others tried to grab at her. The remaining three began to chant something. Buffy was shocked as she heard the words.

"The Slayer we have brought to you; our damnation shall cease. We shall be human again. Let this be to us. Your vortex. Your home. Let you feed off of her for eternity..."

Buffy felt herself being pushed to the ground. As she stood up, the mist had parted where she stood. She felt the earth beneath her move. Buffy quickly jumped out of the centre of the mist, realizing that this space was the vortex. 

Buffy grabbed the demon closest to her and threw him into the vortex. It disintegrated almost instantly. The chanting suddenly stopped.

Buffy pulled the other demon toward her and snapped its neck easily. She finally looked up to see why the chanting had stopped.

Spike had knocked one of the demons with a punch to the head and it had crumpled to the ground instantly while the others scrambled to finish the chant, realizing that their fragile bodies might not last too long, especially after viewing the others' demises.

"She will come to you whole. The conceptual silence shall be yours. You will feed from the..."

The Slayer and the vampire each grabbed one the demons. Before Buffy knew what happened next, one of the demon threw a container of white dust on her shirt. Buffy looked down on herself and punched the demon in the face. The snapping of its jaw was sickening and its left eyeball exploded from the force. Spike quickly snapped the other demon's neck.

"Well that was easy." Buffy said cautiously, "Almost too easy."

"Yeah, Arakor demons are fragile beasts. They don't get into fights much but...if they're dead, then why hasn't the fog gone?"

"Who knows?" Buffy shrugged. Spike shrugged his shoulders in agreement and began to walk toward his crypt. "Spike, wait!"

Spike stopped mid-stride and turned toward Buffy.

"Thanksforthehelp." Buffy added quickly.

"Yeah, whatever, Slayer." Spike turned back but something from the corner of his eye stopped him. His vampiric senses went haywire. He spun back around but before he could even get her name off of his lips, the demon was already finished.

* * *

Buffy heard a faint gasp and some words.

"Let's this be our reward. Let this be her end...in this time." The demon gasped.

Buffy suddenly felt herself being pulled down into the ground. Her arms desperately tried to grab for something as the earth engulfed her.

"SPIKE!!!!"

Buffy quickly felt his strong hands around hers. As he tried to pull her up, the earth around him began to give and he could feel the texture change as she was struggling to get out.

"Help, Spike. PLEASE!" Spike held on to her arm but he couldn't pull her up. "SPIKE, do something."

"God damnit! What the hell?" Buffy became heavier and heavier as he tried to pull her up.

"Spike, don't let me go! Please, Spike!" She begged as she felt something pull her legs downward.

Spike panicked as Buffy's hands became slippery from sweat. "Buffy, please just hold on. I won't let you go."

"Just please don't let me die like this." Buffy cried and she felt something yank on her ankle.

The next thing Spike knew, her hands had slipped from his. The sheer terror in her eyes tattooed itself on him, as her body disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Spike looked at the untouched earth in shock. He then ripped and clawed at the ground trying to find her. The Arakor demon laughed slightly, still lying on the ground.

Spike spun around at it and hauled it off the ground, "Where is she? Bring her back!"

"Your Slayer is dead." It rasped smiling before it disintegrated in Spike hands.

* * *

** Part 2**

Everyone in the Magic Box spun around as the door burst open.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Giles blared at Spike.

"It...It's the Slayer..."

"You stay away from her. She wants nothing to do with you and if you persist with this..."

"She's GONE!" Spike yelled at Giles, "We were..."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked, stepping in front of Giles, "What did you do?"

"She's gone." He croaked. His throat felt like there was a lump in it.

"Do you really expect us to believe anything that you say?" Willow asked, "After you fooled us with that robot? I never thought that I'd say this. But this is even too pathetic for you. She doesn't want you. Get it through your thick skull."

"Willow?" Tara tried to stop her.

"Look, witch, I..."

Spike fell backward from the blow that he received from Xander. He sat stunned on the ground as he felt the blood run down his chin. Xander advanced on him but Tara grabbed his arm.

"No, Xander, just let him leave." The witch pleaded with him.

Spike picked himself up slowly and walked defeated toward the door.

"You'll find out soon enough." He choked out, barely whispering.

* * * 

** Part 3 **

Tara kept her gaze on the floor trying not to look at the accusing eyes of the Scoobies.

Suddenly the phone shattered the silence in the room. Anya picked it up quickly, then looked at Giles and handed him the phone. "It's the Council."

Giles looked puzzled for a moment then took the phone.

"Yes? Ah, Travers...what? But no...that can't be." Giles sunk into a chair, his hands shaking as he continued to listen to Travers on the other end.

"She went on patrol tonight, her first time in weeks. I--I can't believe it you're saying that...."

Silence.

"Are...are you sure that another has been called? Are you sure it isn't Faith? Positive...oh, God, no. It can't be." The clattering of the phone shocked everyone; they all knew by his reaction that something was wrong.

Anya picked up the phone and listened to the other end. "Giles can't talk he's...what?"

She placed it gently on the receiver and began to cry. "Not again."

Xander and Willow stood motionless, like prisoners awaiting sentencing.

"Another Slayer has been called." Giles blurted out

"So what does that mean?" Tara asked, looking around the room.

Willow fell to her knees, crying. Xander sat down in a chair, staring at a spot on the floor as tears rolled down his face.

"That means Buffy is dead." Giles replied softly as a tear trickled down his face.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Xander muttered as Anya held onto his waist and cried onto his chest. "First Joyce, now Buffy."

"Oh my God, poor Dawn." Willow cried out as Tara held her shaking body.

Giles finally emerged from the training room, his eyes red and puffy. "I'm going to talk to Spike."

"Dawn. Someone should tell her and Olivia." Xander suggested.

"I'm going with Giles." Willow looked at Tara, who nodded her head in agreement.

They all solemnly left the shop.

* * *

** Part 4**

"I get the feeling I'm not in Kansas any more." Buffy thought to herself.

After slipping from Spike's grasp, everything had gone black for a while. She wasn't sure if she'd passed out or not. The next thing she was aware of was that she was lying in a darkened alley. She lay there for a moment, allowing her head to clear before climbing to her feet.

She walked to the end of the alley and stopped. Now she was sure not only that she wasn't in Sunnydale, but that she wasn't in the right time period either. The people who were walking up and down the main street were dressed in clothes that Buffy had never seen before, except for the time she'd been dragged to the museum on a school field trip. The men were all wearing suits and top hats, while the women wore floor length dresses and bonnets.

The street itself was cobbled and the houses and shops lined with dark oak beams. As if someone was answering Buffy's unasked questions, a newspaper blew across the street and landed at her feet. Picking it up, she scanned the front page until she found the information she wanted. In the top right hand corner were the words 'The Daily Times, London, 19th September 1880.'

Her body suddenly numb, the paper slipped from her fingers. She was trapped in the past, in a strange town where she knew no one. She didn't have a clue what to do. Thinking of nothing else, she began to walk, ignoring the stares of the people around her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she accidentally walked into a young woman.

"Watch where you're going." The woman snapped.

"Sorry." Buffy murmured, continuing to walk. Suddenly she stopped; the woman's words had struck a chord. 'Watch it.' That was it. She needed to find the Watcher's Council. They were based in London and they would be able to help her. The only problem was how would she find them?

Someone really was looking out for her because at that moment she heard a scream coming from one of the side streets, closely followed by a snarl that could be only one thing. Pulling a stake out of her pocket she followed the sound. Sure enough there was a vampire standing over a middle-aged woman, fangs bared ready for the kill. Buffy quickly grabbed him, spun him around to face her and plunged the stake into his chest.

"Thank you." The woman gasped, climbing to her feet. "I thought for a moment I was going to...just one second, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Buffy asked.

"You knew that was a vampire and you knew how to kill it. The only girls that can do that are...never mind. Thank you."

Buffy took hold of the woman's arm. "Are you a Watcher?"

The woman looked genuinely surprised. "Why, yes, I'm...who are you?"

Buffy could have cried with relief. "You have to help me. I'm a Slayer from the future, I was fighting these demons and somehow I ended up here."

The woman actually looked less surprised than she should have been. "A demon you say? Do you have any idea what species it was?"

"My Watcher said they were Arakor demons, a group of them."

The woman nodded. "Yes, they are known for their ability to open temporal folds. Well, don't worry, we'll take care of you. Come with me and I'll take you to our headquarters, it isn't far."

Buffy nodded as the woman took her arm and began to lead her.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Elizabeth Darcy."

"Buffy Summers."

The two of them walked the short distance through town and were soon at their destination.

* * *

Henry Travers listened to Buffy's story. In all his time as Chief Watcher he had never heard anything so extraordinary, but he knew there was no way it could be anything other than the truth.

"Let me make sure I have this correct," He said once Buffy had finished her story. "You fought a group of Arakor demons, and a vampire helped you? Does the Slayer no longer hunt vampires in your time?"

"It's not like that." Buffy replied. "Something happened to Spike which left him unable to hurt humans. But because he could still harm demons, he decided to...help me and my friends." 

Buffy thought about the 'decided to...help' part. And inwardly smiled thinking, "Yeah right!"

"I see. Well, I'm not entirely sure we can help you Miss Summers, but we'll do our best. There is no telling what the consequences of you being in our time could have on your world." 

He looked her up and down, "First of all, go with Mrs. Darcy. You need to change your clothes, the less attention you draw to yourself the better. You will stay here of course and tomorrow we will go to the library and see what we can learn about the ritual these demons were involved with." Buffy nodded and followed Elizabeth. She showed her into a room. 

"You can sleep here tonight, dear. I'll get someone to bring you some clothes in the morning." 

Buffy glanced around the bare room. It was very basic, but she was just glad to have a roof over her head. Climbing into bed, she soon fell asleep. 

* * *

** Part 5 **

Giles, Willow and Tara opened Spike's crypt door and slowly walked inside.

Spike was sitting on his chair with a half bottle of vodka held lazily in his hand. Some Bach played lowly on his stereo.

"Took you all long enough to get here." Spike grumbled, taking a swig from the bottle.

"We need to know exactly what happened?" Giles practically gasped out

"Where's her body?" Willow asked her voice cracking slightly.

"There is no body. She's just gone." He sputtered out.

"What the hell does that mean? WHAT HAPPENED? What did you do?" Giles shouted at Spike hauling the drunken vampire off of the chair.

"Giles, stop it. I want to know." Willow squeaked out.

Giles let go of the vampire, who flopped back down in his chair.

Spike took one last gulp, emptying the bottle of the harsh liquid. He looked at the bottle puzzled.

"What happened? Spike, tell us." Willow pleaded. Giles pulled Willow into a hug as she began to cry again.

Spike threw the bottle across the crypt. The shattering glass sounded beautiful to his ears. For the past five hours he had only heard Buffy's last cries as she slipped into the vortex.

'Spike, don't let me go! Please, Spike.'__

'Buffy, please just hold on I won't let you go.'

"But I did." He whispered.

The vortex got stronger sucking her in; her hand slicked with sweat began to slip from his own. The look of terror in her eyes. That look would haunt him forever.

Spike held his hands over his ears, slumped over, and began to cry. Willow and Giles looked at the vampire in shock, as he openly wept in front of them. Tara reached for Spike who hugged her waist in desperation.

"They...opened a portal an...and she got sucked in a-and I couldn't save her. It w-was too powerful." Spike cried as Tara stroked his hair.

"Who?" Giles asked.

"Ara...kor demons. Some rit...ual I w-walked in on go...going back to my crypt. She was soo...scared. And I c-couldn't do any...thing."

* * *

After Willow had gone to sleep, Tara crept out into the night. She needed to see Spike explain to him what was going to happen but she couldn't let the others know, until she was sure. She walked briskly to the storage unit a couple of blocks away where she held some of her mothers witchcraft books. She reached there in a matter of minutes and rummaged through the boxes. She found the book of Izaris and read the passage about the Arakor. The Witch absorbed the words and felt sick to her stomach wondering what she should do.

"It would be wrong, if they knew. It's better for them to think that she's dead. It's better that they not know what's to come."

But she needed to find Spike, and talk to him. He was the only she could tell. Tara grabbed the book and ran back to the dorm.

* * *

** Part 6**

"William!" A shrill voice called. "Where are you going?"

With a sigh, the young man turned and stepped back inside.

"I'm going to work, mother." He called. "I will be back this evening."

"Make sure you come straight home." The voice called back. "And don't talk to any strangers. There are a lot of dangerous people in this city, pickpockets especially."

"I'll be careful."

Closing the door, he made his way across town towards his place of work. The sun was just rising over the rooftops and there was an ever so slight chill in the air. William didn't mind though, he enjoyed his morning walks. The city was so peaceful at this time of day, so quiet, and he was able to retreat entirely into his own thoughts. Most of the ideas for his poems came while he was walking to work.

This morning, however, his focus was on less of the sublime and more on the mundane. Lately it had struck him that his poetry was in fact the one thing, which brought him away from what was a rather dull and meaningless existence. He had graduated from Cambridge three years previously and had soon found a job in a library. It had seemed ideal, working with all those books, but at the end of the day all he was doing was translating. It was very dry and very dull.

His thoughts turned to Cecily, the one blossoming flower of beauty in his life. She was his muse, his inspiration, and he was still trying to work up the courage to tell her how he'd felt. He'd written dozens of poems about her but she didn't seem to realize they were written about her. The time would come soon; he just had to wait for the opportunity.

This, of course, raised a serious issue. If Cecily accepted him, how would his mother react? Ever since his father had died when he was a boy, his mother had raised him alone and during that time had become very protective. Now she always insisted on knowing where he was going and whom he was going to be with. He worried that when the time came for him to marry, it would break her heart to lose him to another woman.

His thoughts were stopped with the realization that he had arrived at his destination. With a sigh he stepped into the library and settled himself down for another day's work.

* * *

** Part 7**

Buffy awoke to the sound of someone knocking lightly on her door. She opened her eyes and for a second wondered why she wasn't in her bedroom. Then she remembered. Not having had anything else to wear, she had gone to bed in her clothes so she quickly got up and answered the door. It was Elizabeth.

"Good morning, dear." She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Buffy nodded. "I guess."

Elizabeth smiled. "Here, I brought you some clothes, I hope they fit. Get dressed and I'll come back in ten minutes and show you around. I'll have the cook make you some breakfast as well."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you."

With that, she closed the door and quickly dressed. She didn't know how they had managed it, but the clothes were a perfect fit. She was now dressed in an ankle length tweed skirt, a white blouse and black boots. Not something she would have chosen herself, but it didn't look overly bad. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the hair clip she had taken off the night before. Piling her hair on top of her head, she clipped it in place, allowing a few loose tendrils to hang down.

Shortly after that, Elizabeth arrived back.

"You look lovely." She smiled.

"Thank you." Buffy replied looking down at the outfit, not very convinced.

"I've had the cook make you some boiled eggs and some bread and butter. Follow me and I'll show you where the kitchen is." Buffy followed Elizabeth closely. The building was huge and she was quite scared of getting lost. The breakfast itself was basic, but Buffy was glad to have some food in her stomach.

Once she had finished and had let the food settle, Elizabeth gave her a tour. Buffy saw everything: the training rooms, the research rooms, and finally the library. As Buffy stepped inside, she was amazed by the sheer size of it. It was at least three times bigger than the College library and the rows of shelves seemed to go on forever.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Yes, it is amazing isn't it?" Elizabeth said. "Why don't you take a look around. Mr. Travers wishes to meet you here. I shall go and fetch him while you wait."

Buffy nodded and Elizabeth walked back through the large oak doors. Buffy began to wander amongst the labyrinth of books and shelves. She imagined it would be very easy to get lost in this place. She continued to walk for a few minutes until she stopped, a small smile spreading across her face.

Tucked in a corner of the library was a small table with several books piled up on top of it. Sitting at the table was a young man, his head resting on the table, sound asleep. There was a book in front of him and a pair of small glasses resting on top of it. Buffy took a moment to study his sleeping features. She couldn't help herself.

He really was quite handsome. He had beautifully sculpted cheekbones and his bottom lip was stuck out in a small pout. Realizing that she probably shouldn't be staring at some guy she didn't even know, she turned to leave only to hear him stir. She turned back to face him and saw his eyes flutter open. He focused on her blearily for a moment before sitting bolt upright.

"I do apologize." He said quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I must have nodded off."

"That's OK." Buffy smiled. "Books tend to have that effect on me too."

He extended his hand. "My name is William Kingston. I work here."

Buffy looked at the man's hand and then back at his face. There was something oddly familiar about this man. Suddenly it clicked. William...Spike.

"Miss? Are you all right?" William asked with concern. All of the colour had drained from her face and she really looked quite ill. Suddenly her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

William quickly knelt at her side and pulled a bottle of smelling salts out of his pocket. Holding the bottle under her nose, he smiled with relief as she began to come to. Buffy became aware of a face floating blearily above her.

"Are you all right?" A male voice asked.

Her vision cleared and she found herself looking into the most beautiful storm-blue eyes she had ever seen. She smiled.

* * *

"Thanks." Buffy said as William helped her off the ground.

"Are you sure that you are all right?" William asked concerned. "You may have knocked your head when you fell."

"No I'm fine. Sp-William." Buffy smiled sheepishly as he held onto her.

As soon as he realized, he quickly removed his arm from around her waist. Henry and Elizabeth walked through the door. 

"Miss Summers and...Mr. Kingston. I've seen that you've become...acquainted." Henry snipped.

"Acquain...oh, puh-lease. You're just like your great-grandson." Buffy mumbled.

"What did you say, Miss Summers? My great-grandson? You knew him in your time?" Henry was now intrigued and William looked confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you about past events. It might screw up the future. If I haven't done that already." Buffy said sighing. "And I really don't feel like going back to an altered world."

"You won't have that problem, Miss Summers." Henry stated.

"What? Do you mean I can go back? You've found a way?" Buffy smiled, but Henry's face made her smile fade. "I can't go back, can I?"

"No." Henry replied solemnly.

"Oh, God!" Her throat felt dry and her eyes suddenly released a stream of tears. Elizabeth reached for the Slayer who hugged her in despair. "I have to go back. They are going use Dawn to open Hell. I have to go back, I can't stay here."

Elizabeth tried to lull the Slayer but that only angered her.

"Stop it! I'm not a child. I've been to Hell and I've sent creatures to Hell. I sent my one true love to Hell. I've stopped the end of the world, like, a million times. I've fought Master after Master. I've fought robots, cyborgs, humans…God, even other Slayers, and I've survived. I have to go back. There's no one to protect Dawn any more. I was all she had left."

Buffy broke free from Elizabeth's hold and ran down a stack toward the back of the library.

Henry let out a long sigh and Elizabeth looked up at him. William stood silent wondering what was going on but dared not ask anything.

* * *

Henry and Elizabeth argued for some minutes and ordered William back to work. After the two left, William continued to work on his translations until he decided to look for the beautiful stranger hiding in the stacks.

He found her curled into a ball on the floor, asleep. He took off his jacket, sat down next to her, and gently put her head on his lap, covering her with the jacket.

Buffy stirred a little. She woke up staring into familiar blue eyes again, and began to cry. "It wasn't a nightmare."

"Oh, don't do that." William protested, giving her his handkerchief.

"I'm just scared. I'm...I'm not suppose to be here." Buffy said sitting up, leaning her head against a stack of books.

"Ok." He said, wondering if this girl was in her right mind.

"What do you do here? You aren't a Watcher are you?"

"A Watcher? No. What is a Watcher?" William asked curiously.

"You work for The Council and you don't even know what they do?" Buffy snuggled underneath his coat.

"I work for The Council as a translator. I work in the library and the library alone. I don't bother myself with other activities inside of this organization. They pretty much don't tell me about any of the goings on in here." William stated, looking at a book across the way.

"You translate? You never told me..." Buffy stopped herself before she revealed too much.

"I never told you?" William searched.

"Never mind. I should be going back to my room."

"Would you like me to escort you? Finding rooms around here are very difficult."

"Sure." Buffy replied as they got up.

* * *

** Part 8**

Buffy was going stir crazy after finding out that she could never go back to her time. She needed to pummel something, so she decided that patrolling was the best thing for her to do and Elizabeth agreed; they went out that night. Elizabeth was quite impressed Buffy's skill, and was having a fun time telling the Councilmen and women about her.

"Mrs. Giles, she was very impressive. Didn't even get a scratch on her. Although she did attract attention in her clothes." Elizabeth relayed.

"Her attire? What about it? That twentieth century outfit that she came here with? You let her patrol in it?" Henry asked.

"Yes . . . . it is what she's comfortable in." Elizabeth explained.

"Well I guess that is fine then." Head Council researcher Mr. Wyndham stated, ending the conversation. The secretary called out the minutes and the agenda for the next schedule meeting and the council board slowly left.

"Chairman Fitzwilliam, may I speak to you for a brief moment?" Elizabeth asked the figure at the head of the table after the other council members left the emergency meeting.

"Certainly Mrs Darcy. What would you like to discuss?" His voice and face held no emotion. 

"Well it concern's Miss Summers." Elizabeth started.

* * *

"What do you want Wicca?" Spike called as he saw Tara trying to open his crypt door.

Tara spun around surprised to see the vampire behind her. "I... uhh...w... wanted to talk to you."

"Really about what?" Spike asked as her brushed past her into the crypt.

Tara followed him in, "Where were you?"

Spike turned to look at the girl, then raised the brown bag in his hand, "Out buying smokes and booze. What of it?"

"Have you visited where the vortex opened?"

Spike visibly flinched at her question. A lump suddenly appeared in his throat as he swallowed. 

"What do you want?" Spike asked his voice wavering.

"I wanted to tell you what happened to Buffy. I researched all of my mothers books. You couldn't have saved her from the vortex. BUT *you* did save her from death." Tara confided.

The seal of the bottle snapped through the air as she finished her sentence. He looked up at her before he took a placed the bottle to his lips.

"I saved her from death? SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? Huh. Why isn't she here loathing my existence? Why isn't she here to protect that bloody sister of hers? Why does her voice still haunt me, begging me, not to let go?" Spike exclaimed sadly. He closed his eyes and held the bottle to his lips until he felt his throat burn. The next thing he knew was that the bottle was being viciously ripped away.

"Stop it!" Tara held the bottle away from him, "You saved her. She's not dead. She's just in other time period, and because of your interference she didn't end up in hell. She's probably living out her life somewhere in your past. Soon it'll start."

Spike brushed off Tara viciously causing her to fall and causing the chip to react. They both groaned in pain. Tara got up of the dusty crypt floor. 

* * *

"You think you're special. You do . I can see it in your eyes. I can see it when you laugh at me. Look down on me and walk around on me. Just one more fight about your leadership. And I will straight up leave your shit. Cause I've had enough of it. And now I'm pissed. Yeah. This time Imma let it all come out. This time Imma stand up and shout. Imma do things my way. It's my way. My way or the highway ." Buffy turned around to find William standing in the door way of her room.

"That's sounds like an . . . erm . . . interesting song." William spoke softly.

"Oh it's Limp Bizkit. A group . . . oh never mind."

"No. I would love to here about your . . . time." William stated unsure of the can of worms he might be opening. "You have been the talk of the whole manor for the last week. "

"Really? I figured as much. My time might shock you."

"I doubt it." He replied confidently, "So what is it like?"

"It's so different from here. Almost a different planet, it seems. Television, cars, the internet."

"Tell me. I want to know it all. I want to know all about you." William smiled definitely intrigued.

"Where to begin?" Buffy smiled.

* * *

"Wow all of that happened to you?" William gasped, "Vampire's and demons. They really exist?"

Buffy looked up at William's wide eyed expression and smiled, "I know, it's a trip, eh."

"Yes . . . I think." William answered not knowing exactly what trip she was talking about.

Buffy smiled again as she analysed William. The sharp definition of his features looked gentle to her. His blush looked so natural the slight red that spread cross his hollowed check was euphoric to her senses.

"God you look so different, yet the same."

"Uh. I am different? How? We met a couple of days ago? How different could I look?" William asked intrigued, "I am in your future some how?"

"Uhhhhh.... No.... I was just...."

"No there is something. Please do tell?"

Suddenly two heavy knocks on the large wooden door stopped their conversation. Buffy sighed in relief, glad that William couldn't press on with his questions. Since meeting, she had debated whether to tell him that he was vampire in the future. Buffy still couldn't even fathom how different he was. Sure, Spike had told her about his past, but a part of her thought it was for an affect. Imagining Spike as shy and docile was not easy, but now she was learning first hand. Elizabeth walked into the room carrying two large parcels.

"Hello Buffy. William." She set down the parcels on the small desk in Buffy's room. 

"New clothes." Elizabeth announced. Buffy smiled as she ripped open the first package there were various traditional dresses and then at the bottom of the was a beautiful pale blue lace dress.

* * * 

"You ok Wicca? Sorry about that." Spike grumbled as the pain subsided

"Yeah I'm fine." Tara dusted herself off 

"You think you're special. You do. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it . . ." Spike sung bewildered.

"Limp Bizkit?" Tara smiled. "Why are you singing that?"

"It's just in my head all of a sudden." Spike shook it off. Suddenly Spike saw in his minds eyes Buffy smiling and holding a pale blue lace bodice dress in front of her. Spike shook his head as he sat back further into his chair.

"What? What is it? Are you remembering?" Tara questioned. "Remembering about Buffy?"

"How do you know?" Spike asked his cheek felt like it was on fire. She had kissed him. He looked at her briefly before leaving. She wore a white blouse with a long dark blue skirt.

"What is it Spike?" Tara urged.

"It's Buffy. I remember her. I remember things. Things that never happened." Spike answered. He had thought when they first started remembering that he was going crazy. But now.

Tara smiled shyly, "Are you ready to listen now?"

Spike nodded as memories flooded his mind.

Tara began to tell Spike the whole purpose of the Arakor demons and what she had learned from her mother many years ago.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Buffy said as she held the dress to her body and spun around. William smiled as Buffy glowed.

"The next one." Elizabeth hurried Buffy. She set down the dress and opened the other parcel, sighing as she looked at its contents.. There were three pairs of leather pants, a duster and five white fitted blouses.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you. This must have cost a fortune."

"Oh that's ok Buffy. My husband is very wealthy… and I like to spend his money!" Elizabeth chuckled, "There's another thing that I have been wanting to talk to you about . . . . Something in private?"

"Oh yes . . . Uhmm I should be going home it is getting dark outside. Will I see you tomorrow Miss Summers?"

"Yup. I'll come by the library tomorrow on your lunch time? And William, you can call me Buffy." She replied before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek..

William stood stunned for a second but walked out of the door slowly.

"I would like to be your new watcher." Elizabeth stated a matter-of-factly.

Buffy was stunned. She knew that according to the council, she couldn't go back home and days had passed that she had cried over that fact. There had been too many to count.

"You could live with me, instead of staying here at headquarters."

"I.... Uh.... I"

"You don't have to answer now but think about it." The watcher suggested.

"You have a Slayer, already...." Buffy said softly, her throat suddenly dry, realizing that this was permanent. That she was never leaving 1880 England.

"Yes but she is in Rhodesia. And we do have you here and you have all of your powers still. I believe that I can help you train. You are not the slayer of our time but you are a slayer no less. You can't stop what you are and I would be honoured if you were my first charge." Elizabeth explained, never taking her eyes off of Buffy.

"So what you are really telling me is that The Council has given up on looking for a way to get me out of this time. So what your really telling me is. . . ." The tears flowed down Buffy's checks, "Is that I'll never see the people that I love again."

Elizabeth choked back her own tears as she heard the smallness in the Slayer's voice.

"Buffy I'm sorry, but we have researched and looked into all of contacts and they say that it was lucky that you ended up here instead of the Master Arakor's lair. I know that it doesn't comfort you . . ."

"Damn right it doesn't comfort me. My sister needs me. My mom just d.... and I can't be here. An-and you people have given up. You want me to stay. This isn't my place. I need to be back. I need . . . ."

Elizabeth grabbed the trembling Slayer in her arms as she cried, "It's ok dear, let it all out."

* * * 

When William walked into the library she was there waiting for him.

"Huhhhh. Mrs Darcy. I'm surprised to see you here." He said nervously.

"Well our Miss Summers is sleeping in this morning and I wanted to talk to you." Elizabeth said coldly flipping through a booking.

"Uhh.... yes. Anything Mrs. Darcy."

"Well Buffy seems to be very attached to you for some reason . . . that I have yet to understand. But she does seem taken with you, and at this point she needs someone whom she can confide and trust. And I have volunteered you for that position." Elizabeth closed the book loudly making William jump

"Ahhh. Ahhh. Yes that wo-would be . . ."

"I wasn't asking your permission Mr. Kingston. I was ordering you." Elizabeth stated as walked out of the library.

"Poor thing." She whispered smiling as she walked out of the room and headed toward her office.

* * *

"So what do you do for entertainment around here?" Buffy asked as they walked down a corridor.

"Well we could go to the theatre. Or there are the centre's but they tend to attract the wrong crowds. Well there are other things but not things that interest me. There are many social functions and parties."

"Sounds stuffy." Buffy replied as they reached a large room with a several beautiful bay windows allowing the setting sun's rays to drift lazily in the room. The room was sparsely furnished. A large grand piano was off to the side by one of the windows draped in red velvet curtains. "Do you play?"

"Well yes, but I do not . . ." William felt himself being dragged by the powerful slayer toward the piano.

"Excuse me?" A voice boomed from behind them.

Buffy and William spun around to see a tall man dressed in black standing in the shadows of the room. 

"You must be Miss Summers." The man said never stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes and you are?" 

"Mr. Fitzwilliam. I am the Director of the Council."

"You mean like the president?"

"Yes." He hissed. "I think that you should walk Mr. Kingston home now. We have received information that some groups of vampires have come into London, and it will be dark soon. And we do not need anything to happen to our best translator do we?"

"Nope. I'll walk him home." Buffy dragged William back toward the door, shaking off the strange feeling that she was getting as she left the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was unusual. I have never seen that man before in my life. I don't know how he knew my name:" William declared.

"But he's 'The Chair' so I guess he's the head honcho. Well I guess I'd better listen. Just wait here and let me go change and I'll walk you home."

"Ok Miss Sum. . . .Buffy." He smiled shyly as he dipped his head in embarrassment.

* * *

They walked most of the way silence, the sounds of hooves hitting the cobbled stone streets broke through the silence. The sound of a scream broke through the night air. Buffy turned toward the direction to find a young woman shrieking at a young but about a puddle she had just stepped in

William and Buffy both laughed out loud until he suddenly stopped in front of a door and announced, "This is it . . . . Buffy I was . . . "

"WILLIAM? Is that you out there?" A shrill voice called out as the door opened slightly.

He groaned, and then took in a deep breath.

"Why are you home so late? Hurry up and . . . . Who is that?"

Buffy looked up to see a beautiful woman. Her light brown hair was pinned onto top of her head and her framed her face. Her high cheek bone and broad nose resembled William to a tee.

"Ahhh Mum, this is Buffy Summers she works for my employer as well." William covered.

"Well bring her inside here, it is not safe for a young lady to be out this time of night." The woman ordered.

William ushered Buffy inside as he whispered, "Just do as she says. It's futile to fight her."

Buffy laughed as the walked inside of the house. It was beautifully furnished and well lit. A large portrait was above the fireplace mantle of young woman and man holding a baby.

"Where did your Mom go?" Buffy asked softly.

"Probably to go get tea. I am really sorry about this Buffy."

"It's ok. Although I've never done an official meet the parents thing."

"William." His mother sang, "I need you for a second dear."

"Excuse me Buffy."

Buffy couldn't help but stare at the paintings and the cosy surroundings that seemed warm and inviting. She couldn't believe this used to be Spike's life. Moments later Mrs. Kingston emerged but no William.

Buffy searched frantically waiting for William to walk through the door.

"Slacks?" Mrs. Kingston noticed first.

"Well since it is so late this evening I thought it better to run in pants than a dress." Buffy smiled awkwardly, "You know, with the crime and all."

"Very smart. Where are you from? I don't recognize you accent."

"The U.S.." Buffy shook her head, "America."

"Interesting. Well, I am glad to see the person who has diverted my son's attentions."

"Huh? I mean pardon me?" Buffy asked as she swallowed.

"Well my William has shall I say had this fascination with a particular young . . . . how shall I call her, trollop and you seem to have diverted those misguided feelings temporarily. And I very much doubt that anyone can be worse than that woman."

Buffy smiled not knowing what to say.

"Ohhh. So are you to visit family? That must have been a long boat ride." 

"Uhhh no. I have moved here, for good." Buffy stared at the woman she must have been in her fifties but she looked like she was in her early forties. Her body lean but not skinny. Her face pale and smooth. Buffy looked into her eyes to see those same blue eyes that William had. Although he had some of her features they didn't look that much alike.

"Well . . ." Buffy glanced at the picture above the mantle and Mrs. Kingston noticed

"No need to say anything. So let me ask you Miss Summers? Your parents, do they not miss you being so far away? I know if my William left me that I would be devastated. He is all I have left. Jeremy his father," She nodded toward the picture, "Died when William was five. He was devastated."

"I know the feeling. My mother died a couple of weeks ago." Buffy declared sadly.

"Oh poor girl. I am sorry." Mrs. Kingston reached out for the slayer's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Buffy looked up to see her warm blue eyes look up at her.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she stood up, "I should be leaving, Mrs. Kingston, could you tell William good bye for me."

"My dear but at this hour you shouldn't walk home by yourself."

"I am going to the Darcy's."

"Oh Elizabeth and Cedrick's well that is extremely good. Will I see you soon? Maybe we could have some tea later on in the week."

"I would like that." Buffy answered as they walked toward the door. "Good evening Mrs. Kingston."

"Good night Miss Summer's.

* * *

Buffy was completely fascinated by now with Spike's pre-vamp life as William. It was weird to think of them as two entirely different people, but they were.

William had an extremely heavy workload today and Buffy was bored as she walked through the bustling streets of London.

"HELP! MY PURSE! THAT BOY HAS STOLEN MY PURSE!" A shrill voice screamed out.

Buffy turned to see a young man running towards her. Buffy expertly moved out of the way but stuck out her foot and tripped the assailant. He got up shocked, looking at the petite girl standing before him holding a fighting stance. 

He smiled.

Buffy cringed as the pickpocket smiled his front teeth brown and yellow.

"Yuck, dental hygiene. You need it." 

"Pretty lady you've messed with the wrong man." He snarled

"I don't think so." Buffy looked at the small crowd that had formed. Many of the women looked frightened.

The man pulled out a knife and Buffy rolled her eyes as he began his attack.

He took a wild swing at the Slayer and she dodged the knife easily and punched him in the face. Sending him sprawling backward into the arms of a police officer who grabbed the falling robber.

"Miss that was very . . . interesting. But ladies should not be fighting men you could have been injured." Another officer scorned Buffy.

"Oh bite . . . Never mind." Buffy smiled politely as she walked away and the woman rushed up to reclaim her purse. "I've got to remember 1880."

"Miss Summers." A voice called from behind Buffy which she recognized instantly.

"Mrs. Kingston. It's good to . . ."

"Saw what you did Miss Summer's, I am very impressed." The woman smiled, "Would you care to get some tea with me? There's a shop down the lane where many people such as myself frequent. They do have nice pastry there too. If you have a sweet tooth."

"Certainly." Buffy smiled, " But please don't talk to me about teeth right now." 

Mrs. Kingston laughed as they walked toward the shop.

* * *

"These scones are the best in the city." Mrs. Kingston told Buffy as they sat down at a table.

Buffy sat down quietly not sure exactly what to say. She sipped the hot tea.

"So Miss Summers. What are your intentions with my son?"

Buffy began to choke, "Par . . . .don. . . me."

"Are you all right dear? I didn't mean to . . . ."

"Uhh ...no it's ok. Uhmm I was just . . . . it just went down the wrong way." Buffy covered.

"Ok then. So back to my question. Your intentions?"

"Well I really don't have any intentions Mrs. Kingston. We are just friends. I have a feeling that he is interested in someone *else* anyway." Buffy declared.

"Yes I know." Mrs. Kingston's lip curled in disgust, "That's why I am asking you. I think that you could be the woman to take his mind off of that no class, no talent, simpering idiotic, imbecilic, ugly girl named Cecily Addams. I can't believe that he could fall for such a fake, senseless, dolt of a girl. I don't care to whom she is related to. Or what upper crust society she *thinks* she belongs to, but she is not worthy of my son."

"Well, I can see that you don't have much affection for her." Buffy smiled trying to suppress a giggle.

"I am sorry Buffy." The woman smiled slightly. "But she is a dreadful, artificial, abhorrent, ridiculous glut of a woman. I would love to drain her from my son's mind and I think that you are the person to do it, Buffy. He talks about you all the time now. I really think that you are good for him. A lot better than Cecily. You're beautiful, smart and a good fighter. And I've only meet you on two occasions. I think that you could make him happy, and that's all I really want for him."

Buffy blushed as the woman continued to talk. They stayed until the shop closed and Buffy walked Mrs. Kingston home.

* * *

  


  
  
Continue... 


	2. Parts 9 to 13

****

Cherish The Day

By Richess & Hilary 

Parts 9-13   
  
  
* * * 

_**Part 9**_

Buffy had learned so much about Spike. 

"William." She told herself. As she walked toward the Darcy's after patrolling. Buffy opened the door to see Mr. Darcy walking through the foyer. 

"Ahh Buffy you are home." The man gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Buffy looked at him strangely before putting on an awkward smile. The sixty year old man continued to walk into the living room. He reminded her of her Grandfather who lived in Palm Springs, so he wasn't too bad , they had no children of their own. Buffy followed him into the living room to see Elizabeth and Henry in a heated discussion which immediately stopped when the slayer walked into the room. 

"Hello Buffy." Henry Travers said as he stood. 

"Hello." 

"I think that I should leave you to talk to your Watcher." Henry said his goodbyes and promptly left. 

"So what was that all about?" Buffy asked sitting down on chair. 

"Some of the council members would like to know more about the future events of the Slayer and things in general. At the Council we are trying to decide what to do." 

"Oh. Well maybe I could tell you stuff about the Slayers, but what else? There is so much to know about history. Well, I guess futurey now!" Buffy smiled. 

"Yes but there is something else. They want to know about the vampire. The one that saved you. Your relationship with him, and since he is from this time… the council believes that you should . . . . not prevent his turning." 

"What?" Buffy asked calmly. 

"They believe that if you stop his turning that the future might be changed." 

"It's already changed with me being here." 

"Yes but . . . . Well the future that you've vaguely described to us does not seem like a bad place but . . . I don't agree with the other Council members." Elizabeth replied softly. 

"Good, because I'm going to kill demons and not bother with Council instructions. I didn't listen to them, *then* and I'm not going to now." 

Elizabeth listened to the contempt in her voice. "Why don't you tell me all about your time as a slayer and then I'll tell the Council what should done?" 

* * * 

"So if we allow this man to be turned into a vampire he will kill two slayers. One in 1900 and in 1977." Elizabeth said to the Chairman. 

"Well that changes things. We shall let this slayer do what she deems best. I do not want to alienate her. Having two slayers is a blessing, but you will keep a eye on Ms. Summers and Mr. Kingston. That is all." His voice droned. 

* * * 

Buffy wandered into the library and soon found William pouring over a pile of books. He looked up when he heard footsteps and she smiled at him. 

"Hey." Buffy greeted as she sat down opposite him. William smiled and felt his cheeks flush red. Despite all the time they had spent together he still found himself feeling nervous around her. There was something about her manner and confidence, which made him feel like a nervous, clumsy fool. 

"Hello Buffy." He smiled shyly. 

"What are you doing after you finish work tonight?" Buffy asked. 

William's eyes widened and his mouth opened. He had to remind himself to breathe or he probably would have fainted on the spot. 

"Well...I...that is...mother will be expecting me." He stammered, feeling his face flush redder than it ever had before. 

"It's just that I have the night off and I was thinking we could maybe go out and do something." Buffy couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he blushed. 

"I don't know..." 

"Oh, come on." Buffy urged. "It'll be fun. I'm sure your mom won't mind. I'll even let you choose where we go." 

William thought about it for a moment, sighed and then smiled. "Very well." 

"Great." Buffy beamed. "I'll meet you here after you finish and walk you home." 

"Alright." 

"I'll leave you to it then. See you later Will." 

As he watched her leave the library it occurred to William that she had just called him Will. No one used the shortened version of his name, yet somehow it sounded right coming from her. With a small smile he went back to his translating. 

* * * 

The Slayer came back an hour later still bored out of her mind. William stopped writing when she walked through the library doors. Her golden blond hair fluttering around her face. A slight smile radiated her aura in volumes. William was fascinated that this beauty before him killed creatures of the night. After Buffy's tale of hunting demons, William search the library stacks and found volumes of books on the female warriors called Slayers. He was even more impressed that someone like Buffy commanded that power and yet there was nothing overpowering or threatening about her. William looked back down as he began to scrawl the last words that popped into his head. 

"What's this?" Buffy asked as she perched on the end of the table, waiting for William to finish what he was doing. His eyes went wide with horror as she picked up the piece of paper. 

"Buffy, don't. It's nothing." She glanced down at the paper and smiled at the words she saw written. 

Her beauty radiates. 

_Like the sun on a summer's day. _

_Her smile could warm the coldest regions._

_She fills my heart and makes me whole._

Buffy looked up from the paper at William who was blushing furiously. 

"You wrote this?" She asked with a smile, trying to imagine Spike, the Big Bad, as a poet. 

"Well...I...yes, I did." 

"Poetry was one of my favourite classes in school." She said sadly, thinking of the life she had been forced to leave behind. After a moment she collected herself. She had to accept that she was here to stay and stop brooding about it. At the rate she was going, she'd be able to give Angel a run for his money. "Who did you write it about?" 

"No one." William hastily replied. "Well...what I mean is..." 

"I'm sorry." Buffy interrupted. "I shouldn't be butting into your private life. I'll go and wait in the training room and you can come and get me when you're ready." 

"There's no need for you to go." 

"It's ok, I could do with a quick workout anyway. I'll see you in a bit." She walked towards the door and turned back to William. "Whoever your 'no one' is, she must be someone very special." 

"She is." William said quietly as Buffy walked out of the door. "Very special." 

* * * 

"Buffy, dear, you look lovely." Smiled Mrs. Kingston as Buffy stepped into the house. Buffy was dressed in one of the dresses Elizabeth had bought her, a pale yellow one that reached the floor. 

"Thank you." Buffy smiled. "Although I have no idea where your son is taking me. I hope I'm dressed ok." 

At that moment William stepped into the room, wearing light brown trousers and jacket with a white shirt. His jaw dropped when he saw her. 

"Buffy...you...well...what I mean is...I…" 

"Spit it out, boy." Said his mother. "Haven't I taught you that it's rude to keep a lady waiting for a compliment?" 

"You look beautiful." He finally managed to stammer. 

"Thanks." Buffy replied. "You don't look half bad yourself. Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" 

"Well, there's a dance in the Assembly Rooms...I thought if you wanted to...maybe..." 

"I'd love to." Buffy smiled. 

William returned the smile and went to open the front door. Mrs. Kingston pulled Buffy to one side. 

"If that dreadful Cecily girl is there, try and keep my son away from her." She whispered. 

Buffy nodded, trying her best to push back the twinge of jealousy she felt at the mention of Cecily's name. 

"I'll do my best." 

Mrs. Kingston patted her cheek. "You're a good girl. Off you go then, and have an enjoyable evening." 

Buffy walked back over to William and took the arm he offered her. She looked back over her shoulder. 

"Goodnight, Mrs. Kingston." 

"Goodnight, dear." 

* * * 

The dance had already started when Buffy and William arrived. William escorted her to a free table and went to get some drinks while she sat down. He soon returned and handed her a glass of fruit punch. Buffy sipped it and sighed with contentment as the fruit and spices warmed her. If there was one thing she didn't think she was ever going to get used to, it was the cold. 

Buffy looked around at the couples dancing and was amazed at all the complicated steps that were involved. 

"How do you guys learn how to dance like that?" She asked William in awe. 

"It's part of schooling here. Those who can afford it go to Finishing School and part of that is learning etiquette such as how to dance." 

"Can you do it?" Buffy asked with a grin. 

"I know the steps, but I rarely dance." 

Buffy stood up and held out her hand. 

"What?" William asked with confusion. 

"I want you to teach me." Buffy replied. 

His face went white. "Oh, no. I can't." 

"Sure you can. Come on." She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. As she was leading him to the dance floor a young man of about William's age stopped them. 

"William, you sly dog. Aren't you going to introduce me to your delightful companion?" 

"George, this is Miss Summers. Buffy, this is Mr. George Knightly." 

He took her hand and kissed it. "Enchanted. Perhaps I can rustle you away from William for a dance later on." 

The handsome brunette leered at the slayer shamelessly in front of William. Buffy noticed William's discomfort at George's interest in her. 

"Maybe." Buffy said dryly. "I rarely dance." 

"That's a pity, but when you get bored of the 'Translator' you can come and look for me" George replied with a wink before spotting someone else he needed to talk to and disappearing into the crowd. 

William hung his head low, not daring to look up at Buffy. 

"If you would have rathered....."His voice trailed off, "You know, gone off with George." 

"Oh God NO!! He's creepy." Said Buffy. "Besides I have you, why would I want to be near him." 

"Yes, he's one of the most infamous womanizers in the whole of London." William replied. "Many...." 

"Many...?" Buffy searched. 

"Many women are quite taken..." He looked down at his feet again shuffling a bit. 

"Well, not me. Never mind him, let's dance." 

"Buffy I really don't think this is such a good idea." He protested looking into her eyes. 

"Don't be silly. Now, what do I do?" 

Buffy looked around at the other couples on the dance floor and copied their posture. She took William's hand and wrapped it around her waist. She then wrapped one of her arms around his and took his hand with the other. 

"Something like this?" 

William felt as though his whole face was on fire but he managed a nod. 

"Good. Now what?" Buffy asked. 

William had to think. It had been so long since he'd danced with anyone that he could barely remember what to do. Plus he was so nervous, he could barely think straight. He glanced around him and saw that this dance was one of the first dances he had learned. 

A little shakily at first he began to lead Buffy in the dance. She was a fast learner and soon picked up the steps. By the time the first one had finished they were in full flow. Halfway through the second dance the people around them began to whisper, asking each other who William's mysterious partner was. No one had seen her before or seemed to know where she came from. Buffy and William were completely oblivious to this, their eyes were fixed on each other and they continued to dance. 

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, dancing and talking about everything and nothing. When the evening finally ended, they were both a little disappointed but knew there would be another like it soon. 

* * * 

"I had fun tonight." Said Buffy as they stood on William's doorstep. "Thank you for teaching me to dance." 

"It was my pleasure." William replied. "I had forgotten how enjoyable dancing was." 

"We'll have to do it again sometime." 

"Tomorrow?" William asked hopefully. Buffy laughed. 

"Sure, why not." She leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Goodnight, Will." She whispered softly before disappearing into the night. William stood there, unable to move. Finally he reached up his hand, touched his lips and smiled. She had kissed him. 

* * * 

"What's this place?" Buffy asked as they walked through London the next night, looking for somewhere to go. They had stopped outside a small building with a sign outside reading 'The Kings Arms'. 

"A tavern." William explained. "Not a very respectable establishment." 

"I want to go inside." Said Buffy with an excited smile. 

William shook his head. "This is not the sort of place a gentleman takes a lady." 

"I'm not a lady." Said Buffy as she grabbed his hand. "Besides, I want to see all aspects of life in this time. We'll only stay for one drink, I promise." 

Before he could protest, she dragged him inside and found them a table. The serving girl placed two large mugs of beer on the table before winking at William and disappearing into the crowd 

Trying to forget the cave girl experience she had the last time she'd drank beer, Buffy sipped it slowly. William watched the other men downing their beers in one go and decided to follow suit. There was no way he was going to look like anything less than a man in front of Buffy. Taking a deep breath he picked up his beer and gulped it down. 

Buffy watched in amazement as he downed his beer. 

"Take it easy." She warned, but he paid no attention. When the glass was empty he sat back, trying to ignore the fuzzy sensation in his head. 

"That's an unusual taste." He said, his voice slightly slurred. 

Buffy suddenly regretted bringing him in here. 

"Maybe we should go." She suggested. 

Suddenly a man stumbled over to their table, glared at William and leered down at Buffy. 

"What's a delicacy like you doing with him?" He grabbed hold of her arm. "Why don't you let me show you what a REAL man can do for you." 

"Let go of me." Buffy said softly but coldly. 

William climbed to his feet, waited for the dizziness to pass and glared at the man. "You heard the lady. Let go of her or...or..." 

The man laughed. "You'll do what?" 

"I'll do something you will regret." 

This just raised more laughter and the man tightened his grip on Buffy's arm, causing her to tense up. 

"Very well." Said William. "You have insulted my lady friend and me. I challenge you to a duel." 

More laughter. 

"A duel? This isn't some snooty upper class place, but seeing as it's you, I'll take you outside and beat some sense into you." 

William nodded. "Whatever the means, honour must be satisfied. Shall we?" 

As the two of them walked outside, a cheer filled the tavern and everyone ran out to watch. Buffy ran over to William and caught hold of his arm. 

"Will, this is crazy." She hissed. He took off his glasses and handed them to her. 

"I won't let him get away with talking to you like that." He rolled up his sleeves and took a step forward. 

The other man had finished preparing himself and looked over his shoulder, grinning at the crowd. 

"This'll be over in a second." William used the distraction and put all his strength into a punch to the man's jaw. The blow spun him around and sent him to the floor where he lay, unconscious. William looked shocked for a second and then stood proud. 

"Well guessed." He said before walking back over to Buffy. She looked just as stunned as the rest of the crowd. For that split second when he had punched the guy, she had seen Spike. 

"Wow." 

She breathed as she handed him his glasses. "That was...wow." 

William smiled, ignoring the pain in his hand. 

"Are you ready to go now?" 

Buffy nodded, he wrapped his arm around her and the two of them walked back towards his house. Same as the night before, they stopped on his doorstep. He reached up his hand and brushed her cheek, she gasped. "Will, your hand." 

He looked down and saw that his knuckles were red and already starting to swell and bruise. Buffy opened the door and pulled him inside. He sat down and she went into the kitchen to look for something to put on his hand to reduce the swelling. Of course this was 1880 so there was no way of keeping ice in the house. Buffy settled for soaking a rag in cold water. She walked back into the living room and smiled at what she saw. 

William had removed his jacket and tie and was sitting fast asleep in the armchair. She walked over and wrapped the damp cloth around his hand. He didn't even stir. She picked up his jacket and placed it over him to keep him warm. 

"My hero." She whispered before kissing him and leaving for home. 

* * * 

For the next few weeks William and Buffy were inseparable, they went out together every night. Sometimes they went dancing, or out to dinner, or to the theatre. It didn't matter what they did as long as they were together. One night it struck Buffy, she was falling in love with him, and she was pretty sure he felt the same. 

The Slayer sat down in the hard wooden chair and slammed the thick book closed and stretched herself. 

They had been sitting in the library researching the latest demon reeking havoc on the streets of London. Buffy, Elizabeth and William had wasted most of their day looking for this 'Croec' demon but not much was written about it in any book. It's powers and weakness were virtually unknown. 

"This is tiresome." William sighed" Did you have to do this often?" 

"Well I had my friends.... to help." 

"Sorry." He replied as he noticed the look of sadness in her eyes. 

"No it's ok. It's getting a bit easier." Buffy watched he loosened his tie and continued to read. Then William stretched and fix his glasses and sighed. 

Buffy stood up and grabbed another book. 

"I am not helping am I?" He sighed as Buffy stood behind and set down a book next to him. Suddenly her slim fingers began to gently kneed into his sore shoulder muscles. He moaned slightly enjoy the relaxing sensation that she was providing and then straightened up quickly realizing the impropriety of the situation. 

"Just sit." Buffy whispered into his ear. 

"But, but...." 

"Shush." Buffy commanded. 

The Slayer continued to work her magic until William grabbed her hand. "Research!" 

Buffy looked at him, his voice sounded strong and confident like Spike's. 

"We must do this, because I don't want anything else to happen to you." He guided Buffy toward the chair next to him and kissed her fingers. 

"Research, good." Buffy gushed with an slightly apologetic smile. 

* * * 

_**Part 10**_

Spike laid his injured body down in his crypt. If every bone in his body wasn't broken it certainly felt like they were. battling Glory and The Knights was not a fun event. He didn't even bother taking off his blood soaked clothes. 

He heard a heavy knock on the door and it slowly opened. 

"What do you want, Wicca?" 

"I just came to tell you that Kiora and Faith are out of the hospital. And Dawn's been asking about you." 

"So?" 

"Spike, you did a real amazing thing out there. You helped save the world." 

"It ain't nothing new." 

"Yes it is. You did it with out any ulterior motives." 

"I DO have an ulterior motive. I couldn't fail her twice. I couldn't let that Hell-bitch get Dawn. And after what she did to you." 

Tara smiled slightly, "I've never been happier than when you opened that portal and booted her in there." 

"Thanks, T. But I need to sleep." 

"Ok." Tara began, "Any more memories?" 

"A couple." 

"Well it's been two months since..." Tara stopped as she looked at the pained statement on his face. "I'll leave you to sleep." 

Tara walked toward the crypt door. 

"T...thanks for the check-up and update on the Slayers, and Nibblet." Spike groaned before his eyes shut quickly. 

Tara could tell that he was asleep. She knew that he wanted to dream. 

* * * 

Spike was on automatic pilot as he walked through the cobblestone streets following the Darcy's servant who had awoken from bed. When he entered the Darcy's lavish house, there was an eerie silence but he could hear hushed whispers in the living room. As soon as he stepped into the room, they all stopped talking. Mrs. Darcy walked into the room; he had only gone to her once before to deliver a book, but this time was different. He didn't exactly know what he was saying but he was quickly ushered up the mahogany stairs, by Elizabeth. 

"She's very sick, William." Elizabeth began, "We don't know much about the demon that attacked her but...we aren't sure that she'll make it through the night." 

Spike could feel his eyes begin to tear up when the look on Elizabeth's face confirmed the seriousness of the situation. He walked into the room, which was dimly lit. 

* * * 

Buffy opened her eyes weakly to see William standing next to her bed. 

"Hey you." Buffy said in a tired voice. 

"Buffy?" William's voice conveyed the panic that he felt in his heart. He quickly sat down next to her. There was a bandage that covered her shoulder soaked with blood. "Oh my God." 

"William?" Something seemed off about him, but Buffy shook it off. 

"Yes, Buffy?" He brushed the hair away from her eyes, he could tell that she had a fever and that it was high. 

"If I die..." 

"No... no...It's not going to happen." His voice commanded. 

Buffy looked at him strangely again, wondering if...but she quickly erased the thought from her mind. 

"You'll be just fine. I promise, Buffy." William's voice softened. "I love you too much to let you go." 

Buffy smiled slightly, before her body started to convulse. William's utter panic stricken face made Buffy want to cry, not for her, but for him. Before the blackness engulfed her. 

* * * 

Spike looked down at the slayer's sleeping form and then wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up in the mirror on the dresser to see himself, well, actually William looking back at him. 

"It's not going to work out is it?" He sighed looking into the mirror at a long forgotten face. 

"Pardon?" The mirror asked slightly confused at the figure reflecting back at it. 

"You and me and her." 

"No. I think not. So what is going to happen?" 

"It depends, I guess...on her." He passed his hands through his short blond hair. 

"And you? Will you leave?" 

"It's not my place. I can't stay." 

"You love her too?" 

"Yes." 

"She never told me about you." 

"I figured as much. Why would she? She can't love me fully for the demon that I am in our time. She was hurt badly and never wanted to go through that again." 

"I think I understand." 

Buffy stirring on the bed halted the discussion briefly. 

"She will be happy here." He reassured the man. 

"I hope so." He stared at the reflection. "You are a lucky ponce, you know that?" 

"I know." 

"You have her. You make sure that she's happy. Seeing her cry is too . . ." 

"Heartbreaking." William finished the sentence for Spike who smiled. "This demon. Croec. Have you heard of it in your time?" 

"Yes a nasty bugger. They can poison you with a bite or a scratch and the effects last a day or so but other then that they are harmless. Is that what happened? A Croec." 

"Yes. I'll take care of her and thanks." 

Spike nodded to his counterpart. "And don't write any of that bloody awful poetry for her." Spike warned. 

"She likes it." 

"Bloody hell!!! Why didn't I use that then?" 

William smiled slightly at Spike before he disappeared. 

"Will?" Buffy gasped feverishly. William dashed to her side and grabbed her hand. 

"Yes, Buffy, I am right here." He stroked her hair off of her forehead and could feel the heat from her forehead. 

"I never said it to you." Buffy swallowed. "I love you too. And if I d..." 

"Don't talk like that. Just rest. Please." 

Buffy began to protest but the look of sadness in his eyes prevented her from continuing as she fell asleep again. 

* * * 

Elizabeth slowly crept into the room as she had done many times that night to check on Buffy and William after he had told her the information that he found out about the Croec demon. 

Buffy was sitting up in the bed and William was sleeping, his head resting in her lap. She watched as Buffy gently stroked his hair and caressed his face. Buffy looked up at the door to see Elizabeth standing there. 

Buffy mouthed 'Good morning' to her watcher. 

Elizabeth smiled and mouthed 'How are you feeling?' 

'Fine' 

Elizabeth could see a happiness that she'd never seen in the Slayer before. 

'Good. I'll come back later.' She smiled as she quickly closed the door leaving the couple alone at least for a couple more hours. 

* * * 

Spike woke up feeling like he was floating. He could feel her hands strumming through his hair and tracing his cheekbone. He never remembered feeling this happy. Feeling this content. He prayed that it wouldn't end that he could dream this dream forever. That he could wake up in her arms every morning for eternity. 

Slowly his eyes opened and the reality hit him. He was in Sunnydale. There was no Buffy and it was a memory. 

But a memory that was new. He thought that Tara was crazy, even though she had explained to him what had happened so many times. But he never truly believed her, he just thought that he was grieving or something. 

His eyes adjusted to the slight glow of sunlight that filtered into the crypt and sighed, smiling. 

* * * 

William woke up looking up at her bright hazel eyes and smiled when she smiled back at him. Her shoulder was practically healed and the colour had returned to her face. 

"How are you feeling?" William asked. 

"Great compared to last night." Buffy continued to strum her fingers through his hair. 

"Good. And last night...." 

"Last night we finally didn't hold back from each other. Let's not make it under dire circumstances when we finally admit our feelings to each to other." Buffy said seriously. "I love you, William Kingston." 

"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers." 

* * * 

**Part 11**

Buffy had saved the blue lace dress, which Elizabeth had bought her for a special occasion and it seemed that she was finally going to get the chance to wear it. A group of William's friends were having a party and of course he'd asked her to go with him. Despite everything, she was actually a little nervous. She'd never met his friends before and she wanted to make a good impression. She checked her hair one more time before going downstairs. William had hired a coach and was going to pick her up from the Darcy's. 

Elizabeth and her husband smiled when Buffy walked into the room. 

"William is a very lucky man." The Watcher smiled as she fastened a flower to the front of Buffy's dress and kissed her cheek. A knock at the door signalled that it was time for her to leave. Giving the couple one last smile, she opened the front door and climbed into the coach. 

Once Buffy had sat down, William took her hand and kissed it. 

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you are." 

Buffy smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you." 

He smiled in return and the rest of the short journey was made in silence. 

* * * 

As they stepped into the warm house, Buffy made sure she stayed close to William. He handed his coat and Buffy's shawl to the butler and guided her into the main room. It was full of people, all talking and laughing amongst themselves. They made their way around the room and William introduced her to a load of people whose names she was sure she was going to forget. 

Finally a man approached them in his early forties. "Ah, William, just the person. Perhaps your lady friend could spare you for a moment. Robert and I are having a spot of bother with a Greek book we've purchased. Thought you could lend a hand." 

William glanced at Buffy and she nodded her approval. She didn't really want to be left alone, but she could see he was needed. She watched as he disappeared into the crowd and looked around. Everyone seemed engrossed in their own conversations. She sighed and looked down at the floor. 

"Excuse me." Said a female voice from behind her. She turned to find herself facing a young girl who was about the same age as her. "Didn't you come here with William Kingston?" 

"Yes I did." Buffy replied. 

"I thought so. I'm Mary Elton. William has told me so much about you, would you care to join me and my sisters?" 

Buffy smiled. "I'd love to." 

* * * 

William cursed under his breath as he walked out to the stable. He couldn't believe he's managed to leave it in the coach. He just hoped the footman hadn't found it and made off with it. Stepping into the coach he reached his hand into the pocket of the door and sighed in relief. He pulled out the small bag and slipped it into his pocket. Climbing out of the coach he turned to the door and jumped. 

"Oh, Miss. You scared me." There was a dark-haired woman stood between him and the stable door. "Are you lost?" 

She took a step closer to him. "I'm not lost, but you are my sweet thing. I can be your guide." 

"I don't think so." He replied nervously as the woman looked at him strangely. "If you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting for me." 

"They know nothing of you, of what you can be. I can unleash your full potential. You will be my knight, and I will be your princess." 

William shook his head, sure now that this woman was insane. "I have to go." 

The woman took another step closer and they were now only about a foot apart. Their eyes locked and William suddenly found himself unable to look away. 

"Be in me." She said softly and slid her vampiric features into place. William wanted to scream, wanted to run, but he was helpless. The vampire took a step closer, her fangs bared ready for the kill. 

* * * 

**Part 12**

"Well Miss Summers, you and our William seem quite taken with each other." Buffy spun around to George Knightly standing behind her. 

"Yes we are *taken* with each other." Buffy replied rolling her eyes, she was so tired of hearing that word. 

"I really don't think that he deserves a creature such as yourself. You are far too much of stunning a beauty to bother with him and his mediocrity." The George continued making sure to flash his gold cuff links. 

"Get a life! He's more of a man than you'll ever be. And if you call being kind, compassionate, loving and sensitive 'mediocrity', then paint me mediocre." Buffy replied as she left to find William. She turned the corner and almost ran into the middle of a conversation. 

"I am so glad that this 'Buffy' girl has come along. For a while there I thought that William was in love with me. Could you imagine ME and Him? Good Lord not in this century or any other for that matter. I was planning on letting him down gently." 

"Gently?" The other young brunette asked incredulously, "Telling some one that they are beneath you is not gentle." 

"I know Constance but I have to get the point across. I do not want him. I certainly don't love him. I don't even like him." 

"Cecily, you never given him a chance. He is a gentle soul.... A bad poet. Actually a bloody awful poet. But George is so..." 

Buffy shook her head as she realized what party this was. This was the party the night that William died. The night that Spike had described to her. Buffy began to panic as she frantically 

searched for William. 

Buffy entered the main room and saw Robert talking to another young man. 

"Robert!" 

The quiet man nearly jumped at the shrillness in her voice. "Buffy." 

"Where did he go? Where's William." 

"Well uhm...ehmmmm..... Well." 

"WHERE?" Buffy growled. 

Robert sighed, "He went to the stable." 

"The stable," she thought aloud as she rushed out the door. A horse drawn carriage delayed her slightly as it passed down the cobblestone road. She ran toward the stable, looking out for Darla and Angelus in the process. 

Buffy stopped as she reached the door. She saw the vampiress begin to sink her teeth into William's neck. 

Buffy grabbed the vampiress by the shoulders and hauled her off William. 

He watched in amazement as she backhanded the raven-haired girl and then pulled a small vial out of her purse and splashed the vampire's face. 

Drusilla screamed in agony as the holy water burned her skin. She jumped back yelling and screaming. 

Buffy dropped the purse and hitched up her dress and gave the vampiress a scissor-kick to the face and then pulled out a stake strapped to her inner thigh. 

William's eyes popped open at the sight as he sat back stunned, holding onto the slight scratches to his neck, which had already stopped bleeding. Dru pushed Buffy who narrowly dodged impaling herself on a pitchfork. William grabbed another bottle of the holy water from Buffy's purse and threw it onto the vampiress hitting her hands as she lunged for Buffy. 

Dru turned running out of the stable screaming. "It hurts. It hurts. Daddy? I want my daddy." 

Buffy ran out after the vampiress who quickly disappeared into the night. 

* * * 

William took a deep breath and smiled at Buffy. 

"Well, it was lucky you came along when you did." 

She scowled, marched over to him and hit him. The blow sent him staggering back and he reached up to touch his jaw, which hurt, not just physically but in his heart. 

"What the hell were you doing here?" Buffy yelled angrily. William flinched; he couldn't bear to think of her being angry with him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…" He said quietly. 

"No, you didn't." She continued to shout. "You could have been killed." 

"But I wasn't." He said. "You saved me." 

"Don't you get it, William?" Buffy asked, her voice starting to crack. "You know the sorts of creatures that are out there and I can't be around to protect you all the time. I just can't believe you were stupid enough to come out here by yourself after dark." 

She looked around the stable and her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"What were you doing out here anyway?" 

"I forgot something." William said meekly. 

Buffy's eyes blazed with anger once more. 

"You forgot something?!" She yelled. "You nearly got yourself killed because you forgot something? What the hell was it? The Crown Jewels?" 

William lowered his eyes and reached into his pocket. Pulling out the item he'd retrieved earlier he walked over to Buffy and took her hand. 

Just feeling his skin against hers made Buffy's anger fade a little. 

"What?" She asked, trying to keep her voice stern. William said nothing and merely handed her a small velvet bag. With trembling hands she opened it and pulled out a small diamond ring. Her eyes went wide, more so when William dropped to one knee. 

Her eyes went from him to the ring and back to him again. Her mouth opened but somehow she couldn't find the words to speak. "Buffy, I love you. Will you be my wife?" 

She gazed into his love-filled eyes for a moment before bursting into tears and dropping to her knees beside him. He brushed the tears from her cheeks. 

"I was hoping for a straight forward 'yes'." He said with a small smile. 

Buffy paused for a moment before throwing her arms around him. "Will, I love you so much. Of course it's yes." 

Filled with joy, William pulled her into a passionate kiss, which Buffy returned. As their mouths warred with each other's, Buffy pushed William's jacket off his shoulders and began to loosen his tie. 

"Buffy, people might see." William panted between kisses, not really wanting her to stop. 

"Let them see." Buffy replied. "I want everyone to see how much I love you." 

She leant over and blew out the light in the lantern. 

"I love you too." Said William, and in the darkness of the stable they showed each other just how much. 

* * * 

**Part 13**

Spike sat happy as the vibrant thoughts filled his mind. All he had ever wanted over this last year was happening then, but he could feel it. He remembered. The song played softly in the background of his crypt. 

You're ruling the way that I move 

_And I breathe your air_

_You only can rescue me_

_This is my prayer_

_If you were mine_

_If you were mine_

_I wouldn't want to go to heaven _

Cherish the day 

_I won't go astray_

_I won't be afraid_

_You won't catch me running_

You're ruling the way that I move 

_You take my air_

_You show me how deep love can be_

Everything about the memory of Buffy and that night was intoxicating to Spike. The taste of her skin to the smell of her hair. Their intimacy filled with love and warmth. 

You're ruling the way that I move 

_And I breathe your air_

_You only can rescue me_

_This is my prayer_

Cherish the day 

_I won't go astray_

_I won't be afraid_

_You won't catch me running_

Cherish the day 

_I won't go astray_

_I won't be afraid_

_Won't run away_

Their passionate uniting was soft and tender and yet extremely profound. Their artful display was naturally bliss. Precious, immeasurable perfection. 

You show me how deep love can be 

_You show me how deep love can be_

This is my prayer 

Cherish the day 

_I won't go astray_

_I won't be afraid_

_Won't run away_

_Won't shy_

The tranquillity that he felt at that moment, he knew could only be felt with her. The picturesque smile that appeared on her face, was the precious happiness that he'd always wanted for her. The serene peace had finally engulfed him. Spike smiled and closed his eyes for the last time. 

Cherish the day 

I won't go astray 

I cherish the day 

_I cherish the day_

_Cherish the day, cherish the day, cherish the day_

* * * 

Tara watched as the song ended and Spike ceased to exist. She walked inside the crypt. 

"Seven seconds." Tara whispered to herself. 

She smiled as she waited for the ripple effect to pass through time and change everything and everyone. The world would be a different place. She might not be with Willow. Her mother might be alive. 

"Three." 

The whole world was going to be effected by this change. She sat and waited. She would remember. Tara smiled again to herself as her digital watch flashed 0:00. 

_**The End**_


End file.
